


Sun's Out, Guns Out

by isshikisenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshikisenpai/pseuds/isshikisenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club enjoy the summer with a classic trip to the beach and a few nights at a ryokan. Mild mayhem may ensue...</p><p>--</p><p>This work is part of the free online Unofficial Haikyuu!! Fanbook called <a href="https://twitter.com/oz_hqfanbook/status/741921163249487873">'Our Summer'</a>  featuring illustrated and written works by Australian creators!! please check it out and I hope you enjoy all the wonderful works ヽ(^◇^*)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun's Out, Guns Out

A strong breeze flowed through the room, a refreshing change to the stifling heat that had been filling the space just moments ago.

“Hey?” Semi called out.

“What?” Tendou responded, the sound of him sucking on his ice-block not quite a match for the gentle tinkling of the wind chime above him.

“Can we go to the baths already?”

“We promised we'd wait for the others to come back first,” Oohira piped up.

“And they promised they’d be back by now.” Yamagata glanced up from his 3DS, looking at the time on his phone.

“But I wanna go nooooow,” Semi whined, rolling around a bit.

The four boys were lying around the guest room of the ryokan after their second day at the beach. Tendou by the window, Yamagata and Oohira beside each other at the table, and Semi sprawled across the tatami mat flooring, his yukata slipping off his shoulders.

“You could do with a bath, Eita. You smell like the ocean,” Tendou snickered.

“You're not even near me.”

Tendou grinned and slid the final bit of his ice-block into his mouth. He suddenly turned around and crawled over to Semi and sniffed his chest.

Unphased, Semi just kicked him away. Hearing Tendou's laughter, he groaned and rolled over, pushing himself up.

“Whatever, I'm going anyway.”

“Me too! Me too!” Tendou cheered. He threw the ice-block stick on the floor as Semi slid open the door, and ran after him, draping his arm around Semi's shoulder as he caught up.

Oohira and Yamagata glanced at each other with a laugh.

“I wanna go too,” Yamagata said, closing his 3DS after saving his game.

“Well, I suppose we could just leave a note for them?”

Yamagata mumbled a yes and downed the last of his ramune. As he let out a groan almost as loud as Semi’s while he got up, Oohira wrote a small message in his notepad.

Yamagata slowly picked up all the littered ice-block sticks Tendou had left lying around and discarded them in the small bin, along with the empty ramune bottles.

“You done?”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Oohira smiled up at Yamagata standing by the door. “Shall we go?”

Yamagata grinned. “Yeah.”

As the two walked out together, Yamagata yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

Oohira looked at Yamagata with a smile.

“Are you tired?”

“A little.” Yamagata laughed. “I'm glad we came on the trip.”

“It’s nice to be able to relax and enjoy ourselves with everyone, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and who would’ve thought Goshiki had connections like this, getting us a discount at a ryokan this amazing.”

Oohira hummed in agreement; the ryokan they were staying at truly was amazing. It was situated near the top of the small mountain closest to the main beach of the local area and was, at least according to Goshiki, a very famous and very cool ryokan. On one side it was surrounded by a little forest that would occasionally be lit up by a stunning amount of fireflies. There was a photograph of the sight, by the entrance to the ryokan, and the team had excitedly decided to try a test of courage in the forest last night to see it. Unluckily for them, or perhaps luckily for some, they had fallen asleep from exhaustion before they had the chance.

 _Perhaps we’ll go tonight_ , Oohira thought to himself as they entered the baths.

He noticed there were four used baskets, the rest empty. Two were Semi and Tendou's, their yukatas discarded somewhat haphazardly, and two others containing neatly folded clothes that he recognised.

Yamagata had stripped out of his yukata and thrown his small towel around his neck, strolling to the sliding door separating the changing room and the onsen, before Oohira had a chance to call out to him.

“They’re already here, huh?” Oohira muttered under his breath. He quickly stripped off his yukata as well, grabbing his towel from the basket, and joined Yamagata, sliding the door shut.

Semi and Tendou were already in the water, and as he expected, Kawanishi and Shirabu were sitting beside them, their skin flushed a slightly darker shade of red. Shirabu was leaning back, his eyes covered by his towel.

“Huh? What are you two second years doing here already?” Yamagata yelled out. Without so much as waiting for a response, he grabbed Oohira and pulled him over to the stools, eager to wash up and enter the bath.

“Exactly! We even waited for you!” added Tendou. He might have been raising his voice, but he hardly seemed bothered. In fact, he was more preoccupied with trying to splash Semi without him realising it was intentional.

“Well,” Shirabu cleared his throat, moving his towel to the top of his head, “you could have just gone without us. Which is what you eventually did anyway.”

“Tch… how ungrateful can this kid get,” Semi said, wiping the mysterious excess water off his face.

Oohira and Yamagata had finished up washing and with one last splash of water to clean off any last soap, they walked over to the others and stepped into the bath, both with a relaxed sigh.

“But why did you come first anyway?” Tendou asked, still slyly splashing Semi.

“You didn’t even change into your yukatas, did you? I saw your clothes in the baskets,” Oohira said.

“Wait, you noticed that?” Yamagata wasn’t all that surprised, Oohira was good at noticing little details, but he was a little embarrassed he didn’t realise as well.

“It’s hard not to notice Shirabu’s fish shirt.”

“Oohira-senpai, my fish shirt is very important and so are fish. Fish are a valuable pa—”

Shirabu was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door opening. They all quietened, assuming some other guests had entered. But the moment was short lived as soon as they saw Goshiki and Ushijima.

To the pair’s confusion, Tendou and Semi burst out laughing, the others in the bath also somewhat holding back their laughter.

“Eh—Tendou-senpai? Semi-senpai? What's wrong?” Goshiki glanced up at Ushijima beside him, yet he seemed just as clueless.

“Your arms,” said Semi, collecting his breath, “they’re covered in so much dog fur.”

“OH! You mean that!” Goshiki beamed proudly, looking at both of their arms. They were covered visibly in an array of black and brown dog fur.

“How many dogs did you even pet to collect all that fur?” Kawanishi asked.

“Six dogs,” Ushijima replied with a faint smile. He remembered all the dogs at the park by the beach and already wished he could go back.

“One was really friendly! She kept running up to us and jumping up.” Goshiki grinned. He was just as grateful for the time with Ushijima and the dogs. He’d never seen Ushijima smile and laugh so much.

“It looks like you both enjoyed yourselves,” Reon said with a laugh. “Make sure you wash all the fur off.”

“We will, Oohira-senpai!”

“Goshiki, would you like me to wash your back?”

“Ah, yes please, Ushijima-senpai! I’ll wash yours too!”

“Thank you.”

As the two continued cleaning off, Tendou focused his attention back to Shirabu and Kawanishi.

“So. You never did say why you came straight to the baths.”

“I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Oh but Taichi, I would never forget anything that might be a juicy story.”

Shirabu glanced at Kawanishi and he looked away, sinking lower into the water.

“Kawanishi, are you… are you blushing?” Semi thought it might just hail today, seeing Kawanishi like this.

“No, the water’s hot.”

“TELL US, TELL US!”

“Ahhh—Tendou, you’re so loud,” Semi yelled, shoving Tendou's face away from his ears. “Also stop splashing me; don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to know too.”

Semi could only sigh in response.

“Kawanishi accidentally touched a sea slug and freaked out.” Shirabu might have been concerned for Kawanishi before but with that smile creeping onto his face, it didn’t seem like it lasted.

Kawanishi shot up out of the water, splashing everyone in the process.

“Oh my god, Kawanishi sit down,” Yamagata sputtered.

With a flustered gasp he sat back down, apologising to Oohira and Shirabu, who had gotten an eyeful of water and their towels soaked.

Ushijima and Goshiki laughed as they walked over to the bath, grateful they weren’t in the midst of that.

“B-but it was so—”

“Slimy?” Ushijima finished.

“Yes.” Kawanishi sighed, definitely blushing this time. He wanted to glare at Shirabu, tell him off even, but he knew he would’ve done the same had their roles been reversed.

The others looked at him with a mix of sympathy and fondness, while Semi and Tendou couldn’t hold back their laughter.

“Speaking of being terrified of things—” Oohira spoke up as the two quieted down.

“I wasn’t terrified, just… startled.”

“Speaking of being startled—”

“The test of courage,” Yamagata interrupted, finishing off Oohira’s sentence.

“Why are you bringing it up when you were the most scared yesterday, Reon?” Semi asked.

“Well it feels like something we should do.”

“At least once, right?”

Oohira nodded at Goshiki. It was bound to be fun. Hopefully.

“Who’s going to do the scaring?” Ushijima asked.

“Me, obviously,” Tendou whispered. Semi stopped him before he had a chance to move and do something stupid, hitting the back of his head.

“You’re just worried I’ll be too terrifying, huh, Eita?” Tendou coughed.

“You wish.”

“How about you make a bet?” Shirabu jumped in.

“OH! What about the one who screams the most has to buy all the drinks tomorrow?” Goshiki’s eyes glossed over, his enthusiasm for terrifying the others only slightly unnerving.

Semi and Tendou turned to each other, both grinning.

“DEAL!” they yelled in unison.

Kawanishi looked over at Shirabu with an ominous smile. “How about we split with the person we came to the bath with?”

“Coming from the person who got scared from a sea slug, I don’t think you’ll be able to scare me, but sure.”

“Hayato, you know I hate the dark; don’t scare me too much.”

“But Reon, that’s exactly the point.” Yamagata smirked.

They were all pre-occupied with the thoughts of the courage test, except for two.

“Ushijima-senpai, your hands already look like prunes.”

“Yes, I’m a little bit sensitive to warm water,” Ushijima responded, looking down at his hands.

The door to the baths slid open, interrupting the team again.

“Excuse me, the bath will be closing for cleaning before dinner in 15 minutes.” A male staff member spoke from the entrance. He had a friendly smile, and bowed politely as he left.

“Good timing,” Kawanishi said to himself, also looking down at his almost-prune hands.

“You look kind of like that sea slug,” Shirabu whispered.

Without a word Kawanishi grabbed his towel from beside him and stepped out of the bath, walking straight to the changing room with a loud slam of the sliding door, cutting off Shirabu’s laughter.

“We should all go too, huh?” Oohira mused.

“We’ll come after you in a bit,” Ushijima said, knowing Goshiki had wanted to stay a little longer.

As Tendou and Semi continued bickering over who would scare who more and ran to the baskets despite Oohira's warning not to, Goshiki sighed and slid down into the bath a bit more, with only his head out of the water.

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“I’m the one who’s thankful, Ushijima-senpai.” Goshiki closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of the warm water on his body.

“You seem happy.”

“Everyone does.”

Ushijima smiled. Goshiki was right. It had been quite a while since the team had relaxed completely without worry. No games to worry about, no exams around the corner; just the freedom of summer break.

Goshiki sat up, stretching his arms, and jumped out the bath.

“Ready for dinner, Ushijima-senpai?”

Ushijima smiled up at Goshiki.

“And the test of courage?”

They both laughed. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta [memorde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/memorde/pseuds/memorde)! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and again, please check out the rest of the works in the [fanbook](https://twitter.com/oz_hqfanbook/status/741921163249487873) and let the creators know if you liked their stuff ヽ(^◇^*)/
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! ｡;+*(★`∪´☆)*+;｡


End file.
